<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не так by velkhar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679439">Не так</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar'>velkhar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, False Memories, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда не должен помнить главного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не так</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не сонгфик, но для атмосферы можно включить фоном Nephew - Focus On The Sound.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что-то не так, но что? </p><p>Оцелот вертит в руках револьверный патрон и, поймав чужой взгляд, привычным движением прячет его под рубашку. Новобранец — Плачущий Койот — отворачивается, будто бы не его только что застали за подглядыванием, и продолжает патрулирование платформы. Оцелот сдерживает ухмылку. </p><p>Всё-таки у Джона было чутье на людей. Койота он отправил в отряд разведки, хотя Миллер настаивал распределить новобранца в боевое подразделение. Но Джон... </p><p>Патрон соприкасается с кожей неожиданно раскаленным металлом, и Оцелот — нет, Адам — Адам хватается за грудь, находит твердый цилиндрик под тканью рубашки и сжимает пальцами. </p><p>Что-то не так. Но что? </p><p>В ушах чуть звенит. Он будто снова оказался в конце лета 1964 года, будто бы снова замер на краю самолёта, за штурвалом которого Ева пытается не обращать внимания на их с Джоном брачные игры — именно так она назовет их драку семь лет спустя, когда Патриоты в первый и последний раз соберутся в особняке Зеро в полном составе. Он словно бы вновь замер перед прыжком в ледяную воду, перед прыжком в щемящее никуда — прочь от Джона. </p><p>Джона. Джона, Джона, Джона... </p><p>Над платформой с криком проносится чайка, и Оцелот приходит в себя. Кожа перчаток скрипит, когда он ослабляет хватку, а на рубашке остаются складки. В ушах всё ещё шумит, но теперь в этом звуке отчётливо слышится плеск не крови, а волн — за столько месяцев на платформе посреди Индийского океана Оцелот привык почти не замечать его. </p><p>Зато привык различать в нём звук лопастей вертолёта. </p><p>Пекод кругами снижается над вертолетной площадкой. Со своего наблюдательного поста Оцелот видит Венома — тот спрыгивает на землю, даёт отмашку пилоту, кивает вытянувшимся в струнку патрульным. Молча, как всегда. После комы Снейк вообще стал молчаливым. </p><p>Пройдя пару шагов, он поднимает голову и складывает ладонь козырьком против солнца. Оцелот со своего наблюдательного поста приветственно поднимает руку, мимоходом отмечает, что Веном выглядит уставшим после двухдневной вылазки, и наконец-то понимает. </p><p>Веном. Не Джон. </p><p>В ушах снова звенит, и Оцелот — нет, Адам — Адам цепляется в ограждение. На мгновение прикрывает глаза. </p><p>Патрон жжёт кожу, веки жжёт горячее сейшельское солнце, мозг жжёт отпечатавшийся в памяти Горящий Человек, из-за которого Адам целых семь минут верил, что опоздал. </p><p>Следующим утром, едва рассветает, он нащупывает на груди цепочку и долго – минуту или две – смотрит в потолок. Он помнит, что на этой цепочке было что-то. Какой-то кулон? Жетоны? Крест? </p><p>Мысль не даёт поймать себя за хвост, вертится поблизости и, в конце концов, растворяется вместе с утренним туманом. </p><p>Оцелот выходит на палубу, точно зная: что-то не так. Но что?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>